


The Waiting Game

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Hansen POV, Gift Work, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Warnings at Unhealthy Attatchments, chaleigh, therapy sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen has to face his therapist at their next session. He's not exactly thrilled about it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Two Clownshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597748) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



> This is a gift work to the wonderful [Gutterball](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/Gutterball) in lieu of their fantastic story.
> 
> Seriously guys, go read all of their stuff, it's all amazing! I just hope I did this piece justice!

A ball of agitated energy, Chuck Hansen sat in his chair, bouncing his foot up and down as he waited for his therapist to say something, fuck, _anything_. His therapist, a nimble woman named Dr. Majel Proctor, sat calmly at her desk across from him, neat little fingers laced together in front of her as she patiently waited him out.

“Oi! Are you gonna fuckin’ say somethin’, or are ya just gonna sit there and stare at me the whole goddamn time?”

“I’m not exactly sure what you want me to say, Mr. Hansen? That I still believe your sudden attachment to Mr. Becket is unhealthy? That I advised both you and Mr. Becket that some time apart might benefit the both of you? That spending another night together might not be the most proactive choice for the both of you?”

“Well we tried it your way, and the poor bloke had a fuckin’ nightmare to end all nightmares, so I’m not really keen on repeatin’ it, now am I?”

“And that’s the _only_ reason?” she asked, arching her eyebrow.

“S’not my fault I couldn’t bloody sleep!” he protested, a vivid blush overtaking his face, to the tips of his ears.

“Mr. Hansen—“

“Will ya bloody well call me Chuck for fuck’s sake? Mr. Hansen’s my old man.” he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping back in his seat.

Her lips quirked up before she responded, “You mean _Marshall_ Hansen?”

She barely suppressed a giggle as Chuck very nearly growled at her, looking like a pouting boy in the principal’s office.

“Alright then,” she continued, smirking, “ _Chuck_ , you and I are both aware that this relationship could very well be, or become, unhealthy. You and Mr. Becket hardly spent time with one another before the last few instances with the Kaiju, and suddenly you’re inseparable after a nasty illness that left you basically incapable of caring for yourself. Any therapist worth their salt would warn you that it wasn’t a propitious relationship. However, in this instance, it would seem that your vulnerability, and Mr. Becket’s care, has opened up a side of you that I personally believe you’ve kept hidden and subdued for far too long. One I really believe you should explore and let flourish a bit more.

“However, in light of that, yes, this relationship could be very negative for both of you. Nobody should live in another person’s back pocket, or vice versa; but parts of this relationship _are_ helping you get through issues you have yet to address, even in this very office. It would seem that same thing might be happening for Raleigh as well.

“But don’t let this get away from you both; be around one another, spend time helping each other and confronting your recurring nightmares from Pitfall, but don’t let it go so far that you both cannot function without the other. I don’t see that helping each other with certain—experiences, is a bad thing. You two are some of the few people in this ‘dome that have gone through hardships that literally no one else could begin to dream of. As long as you both maintain your own interests, and make time for yourselves once in a while, things should progress into a more healthy territory.”

“So, don’t become some homogenous blob of a person, instead of being two separate people with their own shit?”

“Precisely.”

“S’what the fuck did I even feel bad about this shit for?” Chuck said (he would insist to his dying day that he did _not_ whine!).

“Off the record? Personally I believe you have a tendency to hold authoritative figures in too high esteem, and tend to beat yourself up if you don’t meet their expectations, real or imagined.”

“And _on_ the bloody record?”

“We’ll address it in another session,” she smiled coyly at him, gracefully standing to show him out.

“Bloody therapy,” he muttered, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

“Have a good day, _Mr. Hansen_ ,” she teased as he walked out to the dubbed ‘waiting area’ of the ‘dome.

Chuck just huffed at her door as it closed, then turned to Raleigh who practically bounced out of his goddamn chair from where he was waiting on the younger pilot.

“So?”

“Pretty much the usual; told me we shouldn’t worry too much about spending our nights together, s’long as we got our own shit and hobbies and whatnot. Lots of sheila talk, if ya ask me.”

Raleigh broke into a grin and looked Chuck dead in the eye, “She fucking waited you out again, didn’t she?”

“Oi, fuck you, ya wanker!”

“As you wish,” Raleigh snickered, playfully nudging Chuck in the ribs with his elbow.

“Fucking ratbag,” Chuck groaned, knocking his shoulder into the blonde’s to try and throw him off balance in retaliation.

Raleigh’s vibrant laughter could be heard clear through to the therapist’s office.

Oh how she wished she could have recorded that session… Damn HIPAA laws.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> HIPAA laws are rules and regulations in place to help protect the identity of person's in a multitude of situations where personal and private information is known. I work with a company that deals heavily in such laws, though I don't know the names and/or regulations in place for other countries to protect individuals in their care.
> 
> I would love to tell you a joke about HIPAA, but I can't. _*ba-dum-tss*_


End file.
